BurgersandBeginnings
by Aqua88
Summary: Casey sat and ate her burger. Things weren't going as expected in her life. Short twoshot. Might be crappy. No guarantees.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I know I should be updateing "Maybe, Probably, Definitly" but I still need to re-read it, and this popped into my head. I hope you like it, this is just something that will be 2 chapters. Both Chapters are short, and written at midnight. Sorry for any mess-ups.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own Life with Derek (Sadly), and definitly not Sam Club's pre-packaged burgers (happily)

The lights were off in the house. Not a soul was around. Casey walked up to the front porch and turned the key in the lock. She went inside, put her key on the key hook, hung up her hoodie (2nd prong from the left), and turned on lamps as she made her way to the kitchen. She was starveing having pulled double shifts at her babysitting job- And after making several snacks and a meal for the kids she was hungry herself. Casey went over to the fridge, but stopped when she saw the picture.

It was a picture of her mother, and a man she had never seen before. She whipped it off of the fridge and just stared at it.

_What does __this__ mean? Is Mom trying to tell Lizzie and I something? But why would she just put it up on the fridge for all of us to see?_

Casey set down the picture and opened the fridge. She knew her mother had been dateing someone for a couple months now, but she didn't think it was that serious. She had never even seen the guy. But by the way he was hugging her, Casey had a feeling it was definitly serious.

Casey rummaged in the fridge. Only a container of already cooked pre-packaged burgers. The kind that are perfectly round, and pressed down like it had been beaten with a mallet, that you'd usually buy in bulk at Sam's club. Her mom had always thought it more efficient to buy in bulk, even though there was only the three of them. She found some white rice next to it.

Leftover dinner from about three nights ago.

Not exactly the meal she had in mind, but placed it on a plate and set it in the microwave. But Casey just couldn't get her mind off of that picture. She slowly walked back over to the counter where she has set it. Almost as though the photo was watching, knowing when she picked it up. She took another look at it. Looks like they were on a picnic bench. Nora was up against him closely. Her arm outstretched to take the picture. Casey looked at the background this time. When she looked closely, she could see the faint figures of children. One looked that he could be about 12 and another 4 or 5.

_But why would there be kids with..._

The microwave beeped. She took the plate out, placed a fork and napkin beside her plate, and sat down at the table. Casey looked around her. All she saw were empty chairs beside her. And a dark living room. And no one there.

She took a bite of her burger trying to help her loneliness. She ate it quickly, althought slightly rubbery, and scooped the rice right up with it.

But the burger didn't help her loneliness. The only thing it did was made her realize was one thing. Her life was plain. Just like this rice. Just like this burger.

* * *

A/N: YES, that meal DID inspire this story. Hehe. I have this story PRE-written out, so after 2 reviews (my bar is SO not set that high for this story, but I'm trying) I'll post up another chapter. Thanks for reading! ) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wahoo, the next chapter! Hope you like it

* * *

Casey sat on the couch. Waiting for someone to come home. Anyone. She was tired of being alone. She just didn't feel like it that night. She wanted someone to talk to. And now she definitly needed to talk to her mom. She still clutched the picture.

Finally, at 10:30pm, her mother came in the door, with a smile on her face. She looked over at the couch at Casey. Casey and her not so happy smileing face.

"Casey, what's..."

Nora walked over to her daughter, then saw what she was holding. Casey stared up at her.

"...wrong."

Casey just stared at her mother. "So where did this guy come from?"

Nora sat down on the cusion beside her. "Casey, you knew I have been dateing a man for the past couple of months."

Casey turned to her. "Yeah, I knew, but I didn't know that you guys were spooning on some random picnic table, AND to find out about it from the REFRIDGERATOR!"

Nora looked at her daughter with sadness. "Casey. I was afraid to tell you myself. I'm very sorry, now that I look back on it, it was a foolish way for me to deal with this. I should have told you upfront. I'm very sorry."

That still did not please Casey. She wanted to know this guy. How come she had never once met him? And how serious w_ere_ they? "So when's the wedding," Casey said in anger.

Nora sighed. "September 23rd."

Casey's eyes widened. "Mom, I was only kidding!"

Nora's face dropped, then innocence came on her face. "Oh. Of course. I was only kidding too. Haha. What wedding?"

There was a door slam before Nora could lie some more. Casey sat on her bed. _How could she lie to me?_ Casey could sense her life comeing to a complete halt. And by September 23rd, it'd be doing a 360.

----

"Lizzie! Casey!," Nora called from downstairs. Casey put on her butterfly necklace as Nora called them. Sometimes Casey herself couldn't beleive she was doing this. She had agreed to go and meet George (aka Step dad to be), Marti, Edwin, and Derek (aka Step sibs to be) at their house today. As Nora put it, it would be a "nice quiet dinner and bonding time with your future siblings" (aka, non-related terrors living in the same house with her).

The plans were all set.

The wedding would be in Cape Cod (Nora's idea) and afterwards they all would move into the Venturi's (George's idea).

And Lizzie and Casey would live with _them. _Their...Their...No, Casey was not even going to face it. They were _not _her step siblings. Just room mates.

Casey went downstairs. Nora and Lizzie were by the door waiting. Casey took her sweet time putting on her sneakers. Laceing them up slowly. When Casey was finally finished, they all got into the car, and drove to George's.

When they finally arrived, Casey took a look around. There were bikes, and children's toys everywhere out in the front lawn. There were weeds in the flower garden. And some sort of bucket on the steps with something hard in it. Casey looked away with disgust.

They all walked up to the door, and went inside (Nora not even knocking, Casey noticed). But no one was to be found. "Maybe they stood us up," Lizzie whispered.

Casey could only hope.

Nora laughed. "Their probably just in the back. Come on."

Casey and Lizzie made their way through the slightly cluttered house, through the living room, the dining area, the kitchen, and finally through the laundry room.

When they reached outside, there was George with plate's of burgers hot off the grill. George nervously got off of the picnic table,

_Ah, so that was the one, _Casey thought to herself.

"Hi, Casey. Hi Lizzie. I'm George."

No sooner did George say that a little girl came bounceing in. "Dad, look, I took the bristles from my toothbrush and made a collage!"

George took the sheet of paper, and set it down, embaressed. Nora spook up.

"And this is little Marti. She is a little messy, aren't you sweet pea?"

Marti stood up taller. "I'm not messy, I'm creative!"

Lizzie smiled at her, and went to go play with her.

_Great, Lizzie already is in with her new family._

Casey spook up next. "Hi George. It's nice to meet you."

Next a boy about 12 came in. George pulled his son in front of him to present to Casey. "And this, is Edwin."

"Hello Casey." Edwin shook Casey's hand, then handed her a business card.

Casey tried not to laugh, and said thank you.

They all sat down to eat. Casey noticed something wasn't right. "Um, I thought you had a son around my age. Is he eating with us tonight?"

George looked around. "Oh, he's not here. Oh, yeah. Derek. Sorry, I'm a little nervous, I forgot about him. Would you like to go get him?"

That sounded great to Casey. Get out of this situation for a minute. "Sure."

Nora whipped her head around to George and mouthed "Do you think that's best?," as Casey wet inside. Casey went up the stairs. Once she got to the top she heard loud rock music. She figured that'd be the door to Derek's room.

She knocked on the door "Uh, Derek?"

She heard the music go down, and shuffleing. Then, a guy with brown hair and brown eyes answered the door. "You Casey?"

Casey smiled. "Yes, I am."

Derek frowned, as he looked her over. "Joy. Nice Necklace. Your a **_preppy_** aren't you?" He said it like it was the most disgusting word in the world, but with an amused smile on his face.

All Casey could do was smile, as Derek walked away and sat on his bed.

Casey couldn't _beleive _that was him. He was rude. Arrogant. Full of himself.

And everything Casey was looking for. This was definitly a beginning. A beginning of what, she had yet to find out...

All she did was call out "Dinner!", and head back downstairs to go eat her Burger smothered in barbeque sauce, with spicy fries on the side.

* * *

A/N: Crappy chapter, but it's late and I'm tired. Tried my best with my theory, although it didn't turn out all that well. Hope you got the metephor of the burger at the end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
